Lala Band
Lala Band a fost o formație de muzică pop-rock românească. Lansată în 2011 în serialul de televiziune Pariu cu viața, difuzat de ProTV. În urma unui casting organizat de MediaPro Pictures, organizat în februarie 2011 au fost aleși 20 de tineri: Alina Eremia, Dorian Popa, Cristina Ciobănașu, Vlad Gherman, Alexia Talavutis, Dima Trofim, Sore Mihalache, Rapha Tudor, Bubu Cernea, Gloria Melu, Andrada Popa, Georgiana Drumen (Gio), Mihai Mitițescu, Costin Cambir, Bianca Dragomir, Gabriel Cioban, Levent Sali, Oana Stancu și Andrei Ștefan. De-a lungul anilor, în timp ce unii membri din formula originală părăseau formația alții, precum Ana Baniciu, Liviu Teodorescu sau Alex Nicolae i se alăturau. În cei peste 4 ani de activitate ai formației, aceasta a atins performanțe greu de egalat: patru turnee naționale, peste 150 de ore de cântat live, 5 albume de studio (Lala XMas Songs, Lala Love Songs, Lala Summer Songs/Lala Love Stories, Lala Dance/LalaLove Sories 2 & Lala Love Forever), dintre care Lala Love Songs a obținut discul de aur pentru cel mai bine vândut album al anului 2012. Succesul serialului „Pariu cu Viața”, a determinat producătorii să continue povestea tinerilor din Lala Band de pe micile ecrane prin intermediul telenovelei-muzicale O nouă viață. Componență 'Membri actuali' Alina Eremia Dorian Popa Criss Ciobănașu Vlad Gherman Sore Mihalache Rapha Tudor Alexia Țalavutis Dima Trofim Ana Baniciu Bubu Cernea Alex Nicolae Gabi Ciocan 'Foști membri' Costin Cambir (2011-2013) Bianca Dragomir (2011-2012) Georgiana Drumen (Gio) (2011-2012) Gloria Melu (2011-2013) Mihai Mitițescu (2011-2013) Monica Odagiu (2011-2012) Andrada Popa (2011-2013) Levent Sali (2011-2014) Oana Stancu (2011-2012) Andrei Ștefan (2011-2012) Liviu Teodorescu (2012 - 2013) Discografie Albume Melodii originale *Stage of joy - 2011 *Am învățat să lupt (feat. Dorian & Alina) - 2011 *Avem același vis - 2011 *My real love (feat. Dorian & Alina) - 2011 *Pariul (feat. Dorian & Criss)- 2011 *Lala Love Song - 2011 *Who cares? (feat. Dorian & Alina) - 2011 *Mesaj - 2012 *Little bit of love (feat. Liviu) - 2012 *Hey you - 2012 *Cine ești? (feat. Criss & Vlad) - 2012 *Dance Dance Dance - 2012 *Faded rose (feat. Liviu) - 2012 *Goodbye (feat. Criss) - 2012 *Din albul iernii - 2012 *Got you on my mind (feat. Alina & Liviu) - 2012 *One wish - 2013 *Crezi în tine (feat. Criss & Vlad) - 2013 *Save me (feat. Dorian & Sore) - 2013 *Ploaia mea (feat. Criss & Vlad) - 2013 *Get back home (feat. Alexia, Sore & Ana) - 2013 *Viața noastră (feat. Alina, Dorian, Criss & Vlad) - 2013 *Slow on me (feat. Liviu & Ana) - 2013 *Melody (feat. Dorian & Liviu) - 2013 *One more clap - 2013 *O nouă viață (feat. Alina, Dorian, Criss & Vlad) - 2014 *This is love (feat. Dorian & Alina) - 2014 *Ce vrei? (feat. Alexia & Dima) - 2014 *Cold as ice (feat. Dorian & Sore) - 2014 *Revolution (feat. Dorian & Miruna Mănescu) - 2014 *Mă simt bine (feat. Dorian & Alina) - 2014 *Iubirea-i dificilă (feat. Sore, Rapha & Sorana) - 2014 *Alegi iubirea (feat. Alina, Dorian, Criss & Vlad) - 2014 *Wonder (feat. Dorian) - 2014 *Lala Forever - 2014 Cover-uri Premii *Romanian Music Awards 2013, Teen Icon Award *Media Music Awards 2013, Fans Like Award *On Air Music Awards 2013, Cel Mai Căutat Artist Pe Google & Premiu Special *Radar De Media, Best Evenimentul Anului 2012 (Lala Summer Love) *Eva.Ro, Premiu Special Pentru Cea Mai Iubită Trupă Pop-Rock & Pentru Cea Mai spectaculoasă Evoluție *MediaPro Music, Discul De Aur 2012 *Gala Premiilor VIP 2012, Debutul Anului Categorie:Lala Band Categorie:2011 Categorie:2012 Categorie:2013 Categorie:2014 Categorie:2015 Categorie:Discografie